A Day Remaining
Still stuck in Sid's bedroom, Ratchet and the others climbed the cabinets and find both Woody and Buzz, who are trapped. Kiva: Gosh... We need to get both of these toys out here before it gets worse. Buzz: It's already gotten worse. Sid's probably going to destroy us anyway. Reia: No... Don't say that.. (Not..again..) Kiva: Look, Buzz. I know what you are going through. - Buzz looks at Kiva with little hope he have left. Kiva: Listen.. I know what's like, feeling no hope and giving up. Buzz: How can you tell, cadet? You and your friends are not toys like me or Woody.. Kiva: Well, true. But-- Reia: You have a right to be Andy's toy. Not Sid nor everyone else. Kiva: Yeah. - Reia suddenly feels bad about her mistakes with the 'real' Buzz Lightyear, walks back and lets Kiva take over. Kiva: Buzz, you're not the only one who was lonely.. Buzz: Loneliness.. Being something I'm not..gets tiresome.. Reia: (This incarnation has the same soul... Maybe we are facing the same problem back on Star Command!) Kiva: I was almost lost into the darkness once.. At that time, I thought everyone is against me. Then I heard Terra and Ratchet's voices. The power of love brought me back. - Terra smiled at Kiva when she explained her truth to Buzz. Reia: Yes, it's true. Andy... He would do anything to be happy for his toys and you. You have become a member of a family that no one else knew. I ask-- No, I begging you. Help us now. Kiva: Yeah, in this dire need. - Woody explains his side of the story to fully convince Buzz. As the sun rose up, Buzz pushes Woody's containment towards an open space. Reia: Buzz? Buzz: There's a kid out there and he needs our help. Help me get Woody out of this thing. - Reia smiled again that she has another understanding with the Space Ranger. Kiva: Alright, Buzz. Don't worry, Woody. We'll get you out in no time. - Kiva and Buzz started pushed when a moving truck just stop by next door. Raine suddenly gave Ratchet a voicemail. Raine: This is Raine. The moving truck is here and is about to move boxes into it. You guys need to hurry up. Ratchet: We'll get out in a few minutes. Keep Andy occupied until we catch up with you. - Kiva and Buzz keep pushing until there's enough space for Woody to escape. Terra: Nice, you did it! Reia: Okay, Buzz. You can stop-- Buzz: Almost there... Alister: No! What are you doing!? - Kiva stops pushing, but Buzz pushed through and a tool box hits Woody by accident and Kiva climbs back down to see Ratchet and Terra. At the same time, Sid still falls asleep on his bed. Ratchet: Woody, are you alright? Woody: I'm fine, I'm okay. Clank: Good to hear that. - Out of the blue, Terra kissed Kiva on the lips and that caught her off-guard. Terra: I'm proud of you, really. Kiva: Aw... Thanks, Terra. Reia: Okay, now that Woody's out, we need to rethink our strategy to escape from this horrible place. - Suddenly, an alarm clock is going off and they knew Sid is waking up. Kiva: Sid's waking up! Ratchet: Quick, hide! - Sid woke up, grabbed Buzz, unlocks the door and ran straight for the backyard. Shortly after, Scud tries to barge through, but Woody holds the dog back by closing the door. Kiva: So, I think we need to find more help. - Sid's tortured toys slowly came out of hiding as they listen. Reia: We could use the shrink ray to grow back to normal size, but... Kiva: Maybe the tortured toys can help. I know their afraid of Sid, but they need to be brave and fight back. Reia: (My... Her inspiration grows more than I realized... I'm glad that I got this chance to train her..) Terra: Buzz is our friend and he needs help right away. - Suddenly, the tortured toys gathered together and prepares for the new and sudden operation plan. Kiva: Okay, we need to rescue Buzz before he blows up by Sid. Reia: That's great and all, but what about Sid's sister? She is still running around the house. Woody: Leave the move sets to me. Ratchet: Okay, what would you call this plan anyway, Kiva? Kiva: Easy, I'm calling it- Operation: Ranger Rescue. Reia: Huh, not bad at all. Ratchet: So, what's the plan? Clank: I believe the toys here could be of assistance. Kiva: Yep, that's right. - Raine and Genis are still with Andy while Sid is preparing to launch the rocket. Category:Scenes